So the Drama, Global Dispatches 1 - Jersey Devils
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: First story in my So the Drama, Global Dispatches series. When the Little Diablo's become a hit, Jamie gets one for himself, Coop and Kiva. But Kiva is quite upset about the little, red devils, who not only remember her about the most horrible time in her life, but also seem to have a mind of their own.


**A/N:**_ this is the first story in a planned series of one-shot crossovers that I have in mind, which show how the invasion of Dr. Drakken's Diablo's effected other area's besides Middleton. The title is taken from the book "War of the Worlds: Global Dispatches", which uses a similar premise for The War of the Worlds._

_Once again, credit for Kiva's background story goes to _PinkRangerV _for her story _Firsts.

* * *

They were crawling all over her.

Little red robots; humanoid in appearance but with mechanic tentacles hanging from their faces.

Little, red, robotic versions of the Glorft.

Kiva was just eight years old, and like many other humans in her time a captive in the containment zone. Right now she was strapped to a metal table, with dozens if not hundreds of the tiny red robots crawling over her. They were armed with a variety of torture devices; injection needles filled with some strange liquid that caused intense pain upon injection, claws capable of delivering a painful electric shock, and just plain old knives and razors.

It was the first of many tests the Glorft intended to put her through in hopes of finding out if she indeed possessed dormant technopathic abilities, like they suspected she did. A Glorft scientist observed her patiently. "You can make this stop young primitive. Just use your power to find out how to shut them down. They are simple machines, you should be able to do it."

But Kiva could only scream in pain as the robots continued their torture. Scream, and eventually pass out…

* * *

Sweating Kiva shot up from her bed. It was that nightmare again. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and she could observe her surroundings. She wasn't eight, but 26, and she was no longer in the containment zone but in the guest bedroom of the house of the Cooplowski family, located in a suburb of Jersey City. In the room to her right Mrs. Cooplowski was fast asleep, and down in the basement her friend Coop was sleeping on the couch.

Kiva hoped she had not really screamed this time. During an earlier nightmare, Coop almost broke through the door because he thought she was in danger. Fortunately, it seemed like she didn't. Kiva took a few deep breaths to calm down. Of all the nightmares about her time as a Glorft captive, the one involving the torture was the most recurring. She recalled it all too well. In the end the test was a failure. She couldn't shut the robots down and was eventually brought back to her prison cell. The night afterwards her aunt sacrificed her life to help the young Kiva escape.

Kiva slowly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror next to the closet. She carefully lifted her pyjama tops a little. They were still there; the scars from that torture. Looking at them brought back the memories, so she quickly turned away. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, not this time.

She carefully left her room and went down to the garage. There would be no more sleep tonight. Perhaps she could get some work done with maintaining MEGAS. Working on the giant robot still eased her mind. She and MEGAS shared a bond after all, even though the robot was now Coop's property.

* * *

And that is how Coop found her the following morning, in the garage working on the broken time drive unit again.

"You're up early. You didn't have any of those scary dreams again did you?".

Kiva denied having had a nightmare, not wanting to make Coop more concerned than he already was.

"Well, gotta go. Jamie and I are going to get the new meal at Bueno Nacho for breakfast. Want to come?".

"I thought you said you didn't like Bueno Nacho" Kiva remarked. In the time she had spent here in New Jersey Coop had taken her to almost every fast food restaurant imaginable, but never to Bueno Nacho. Coop gave her a smile. "But things have changed Kiva. The place is under new management. Jamie says it changed for the better."

Kiva had to admit she was hungry, so eventually she agreed. Five minutes later, she and Coop were inside MEGAS, hovering above the parking place of Bueno Nacho's. Coop was desperately scouting for a free spot (or rather, 8 free spots since MEGAS took up that much space), but the parking lot was completely filled. And there was a line in front of the doors longer than Coop had ever seen. It consisted mostly of children, accompanied by one or both parents.

"Coop, maybe we should have gone with just the car instead of MEGAS" Kiva suggested.

"I don't get it, it never was this busy before" Coop said.

"Coop, right here!" someone shouted. Kiva and Coop now noticed Jamie, standing next to the Bueno Nacho's and holding three take out bags in his hand. Coop carefully maneuvered MEGAS closer until the giant robot was hovering just a few foot above the ground, flying horizontal. MEGAS stretched out his right hand towards Jamie, and Jamie climbed onto it. Once MEGAS had put him on his shoulder, he got in the car with Coop and Kiva. MEGAS took off into the sky again towards Coops house.

"Guys, it's a madhouse down there. That new kids meal is a hit. Good thing I've been waiting in line all night so I was one of the first customers this morning".

Coop had already eagerly taken one of the bags, but Jamie's remark make him raise an eyebrow. "Kids meal? These are kids meals? Is that what you have been waiting for all night long, and why we had to come over here?"

"Why not? It tastes great, plus it comes with these funny collectibles" Jamie said as he took a small toy from his bag. The figure looked like a red and black, smiling devil, with a huge D on top of his head and clamps for hands, identical to a LEGO figure. "They call them Little Diablo's, and they are a massive hit worldwide. Soon they will be worth a fortune".

Coop doubted it; it often took years for toys to become a collector's item with huge value. Kiva meanwhile had opened her own bag, but when she took out her own Little Diablo toy, she immediately dropped it while letting out a scream. Coop and Jamie both turned to face her.

"Kiva, what's wrong. Did I get you the wrong kind of cheese for your nachos?" Jamie asked.

"No, it's nothing guys". But neither Coop nor Jamie was convinced.

Coop had to admit, the kids meal was indeed delicious. But for a guy like him not nearly enough to ease his hunger, so after dropping Kiva and Jamie off at his house he went to the local McDonalds for a second breakfast. Kiva and Jamie were now sitting in the basement waiting for Coop to get home. Jamie was playing a videogame. His Little Diablo toy was placed on the table in front of him. Kiva pretended to be watching him play, but she actually kept glaring at the toy. And the more she looked at it, the more nervous she became. Although the little devil did not resemble a Glorft in any way, it still reminded her of the torture bots she had been exposed to as a child.

And there was more. When she had taken her Little Diablo out of the bag, despite having only made contact with it for a few seconds, she thought she sensed something odd. She had seen, and held, those little toys they serve with kids meals in this time multiple times, and they were always just plastic figures with little to no abilities. This Diablo felt not like that at all. Kiva wasn't sure if it was her imagination or actually her technopathic abilities, but that brief moment she touched it, she thought the Little Diablo felt more like a robot than a plastic toy. A highly advanced robot that is.

"You're quiet this morning. Something bothering you?" Jamie asked. But before Kiva could answer, Coop came into the basement, carrying both his own and Kiva's Little Diablo's. "Look what I found in the car. You must have dropped it" he said as he handed Kiva her toy, but Kiva backed away from it, refusing to touch that…thing.

"Keep those things away from me please" she said, harsher than she intended to. Coop actually seemed taken aback. "Kiva, I don't know about the future, but in this time there is nothing wrong with adults still liking toys as collectibles".

"I just don't like it Coop. It….. reminds me of something very bad". Kiva had calmed down a bit now.

Coop looked at the Diablo's, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "It's just a kids toy not a weapon. We've seen much scarier things" he said. But when Kiva refused once more, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe some neighborhood kid wants it". He took his seat next to Jamie and plugged in a second controller. Kiva silently left the basement, but as she did she cast one last look at the now three Diablo's on the table. And somehow she had the impression they were watching her.

And she was right, because miles away from New Jersey, in Middleton, Colorado, a man dressed in a red uniform saw everything the Diablo's saw, and notified the young, black haired woman behind him.

"Looks like the owners of that giant robot in New Jersey got a Little Diablo as well mrs. Shego".

The woman, dressed in a green jump suit smiled. "Good, let the Diablo's take care of that first. Can't have them wrecking our plan"…

* * *

In the end Kiva's Diablo did not go to some kid, because as Coop soon found out every kid in his neighbourhood already had one. And it didn't stop there. The following evening, the news reported there had been such a run on the Bueno Nacho kids meals, it was safe to assume every kid in New Jersey ("and some childish adults", the News Anchor added much to Jamie and Coop's dismay) now owned one of the Little Diablo's.

Jamie had taken his own Diablo home with him. Coop had stored both his own and Kiva's in the basement. Or so he told her, because when Kiva went to bed that evening, she found one of the Diablo's in her bed. It was hidden under the blankets, so she didn't see it until she pulled them back to get in. She was barely able to suppress a scream.

"COOP!" she thought. Using the blanket as an improvised glove so she wouldn't have to touch the Diablo with her bare hands, she picked the toy up and tossed it out the window. She didn't even look where it landed but went straight to bed afterwards. Had she taken a look out the window, she would no doubt have seen the toy walk away on its own towards the garage."

The Diablo in her bed caused her to have the nightmare again. Another sleepless night thanks to Coop, or so she thought. But when Kiva confronted Coop about it the following morning, the fat blonde denied to have anything to do with it. "Kiva, I swear I did not put that toy in your bed. Look, it is right where I left it last night". He pointed to the tv in front of the couch, where both Diablo's were standing side by side, motionless and smiling.

"You already went out this morning?" Kiva asked Coop, but she already knew the answer. Coop was still dressed in his pyjama's, and upstairs Mrs. Cooplowski was also still asleep so it couldn't have been her either.

"No, why" Coop asked.

"Because I tossed that thing out the window last night. It should still be in the front yard, so how did it get back here if neither you nor your mom took it back inside?" Kiva asked.

"Kiva" Coop gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you didn't dream that part. Listen… I know you had a nightmare again last night, I could hear you talk in your sleep. Something about small, red robots"

"Yes, I did. Thanks to that unpleasant surprise in my bed. But I know what I saw Coop; that thing was real".

"Maybe you should try to relax a little Kiva. You're mind is playing tricks on you. Now, I go get MEGAS. Don't want to miss the breakfast special at Jersey Burger" Coop said. He left the basement and Kiva followed, but when they entered the garage, it was Coop's turn to scream in agony. All four tires of the red Plymouth Barracuda that served as MEGAS' head had been punctured. The window of the passenger seat had been broken, and inside Coop could see the control panels had been damaged.

"What the… WHO DID THIS!".

Kiva examined the tires. "Coop, they seemed to have been cut up with some sort of claw. Look at these marks".

Coop examined them too. He then inspected the lock on the garage door, but nothing indicated some burglar had forcefully granted himself access. Only the window to the left was open, but that was too small for a human to crawl through. Kiva however thought she noticed footprints in the dust on the shelf below it. Very small footprints that is. When she pointed this out to Coop, he dismissed it however. "Probably a squirrel or rat again. We've had those in our house before."

But Kiva was not convinced. Not at all.

Coop called Jamie and explained him everything. Not much later he showed up with three breakfast specials he picked up along the way. After finishing their breakfast, the three of them went straight to Goat's junkyard to find spare parts to repair MEGAS. Fortunatley, the secondary command center was still operational (if not hopelessly outdated) so Coop could drive MEGAS along with the car to the junkyard.

All day long Coop tried to get the car back in shape. Goat had four new tires and a new window for him, but repairing the control panel took longer than expected. By the end of the day, only about half of it was repaired, leaving MEGAS with only 50% of its usual arsenal.

"You really should call the cops Coop" Goat said.

"Like they can help. There were no signs of a break in. But tonight, I will sleep inside MEGAS" Coop said.

Throughout the day Kiva tried to make sense of it all, but she kept getting back at the same conclusion.

"Jamie, did you notice anything odd about your Little Diablo?" she eventually asked him.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

Kiva told him all about last night and this morning. "I know it sounds odd, but I fear there is more to these Diablo's than meets the eye." To this, she got the same response from Jamie as she had received earlier from Coop. Realizing he would not back her up either, she left the junkyard and walked back home. Along the way she encountered many kids playing with their own Diablo's. Nothing seemed to indicate something being wrong. But still, this didn't seem to calm Kiva. When she finally got to the house, she decided she just had to know. Mrs. Cooplowski was not home, but Kiva had her own key.

"They're just kids toys. Nothing more" she told herself as she pushed the door to the basement open and descended the stairs. "Just touch them once, and you will see nothing is wrong". She walked over to the tv, then stopped and stared at it in amazement. The Diablo's were gone!

Had Coop's mother put them away? Possible, but nothing indicated she had been cleaning up the basement today. Kiva searched under the couch and behind the tv, but no sign of the Diablo's. She was still searching them when Coop returned home that evening with the half-repaired MEGAS.

"Tomorrow I will do the rest…. Kiva, did you lose something?" He asked.

"Coop, did you misplace our Little Diablo's? I can't find them".

"Kiva, let it go. There is nothing wrong with those toys. But to answer your question, no. Maybe mom has".

But that evening, during dinner, Mrs. Cooplowski denied having done anything with those 'childish demons' as she called them. Around 10:00 PM Coop grabbed a baseball bat out of the basement and went to the garage. "Good night, and see you tomorrow".

"Coop honey, don't be ridiculous. Burglars hardly ever come back two nights in a row" his mother told him, but Coop insisted. He put the passenger seat of the car down and tried to make himself comfortable. Kiva went to her own bed.

Little did she know that very soon, all her fears and suspicions would be confirmed….

* * *

It began at midnight in Middleton, Colorado. But in New Jersey it was 02:00 AM at that time. Kiva was awakened from her sleep by a loud noise outside. Correction, multiple noises:

Screams

Car alarms going off

Explosions even.

When she opened her eyes, still half asleep, she stared right into the smiling face of a Little Diablo. For a moment she thought she was having that nightmare again, but when she was had awakened enough to see the closet behind the Diablo, she knew she was in Coop's house, and thus awake. She was barely able to roll back, out of bed and onto the floor, before the Diablo could stab her in the eyes with his clamps. Kiva got back up and stared in horror at the little red robot, walking towards her under his own power, still grinning. His smile somehow seemed more malicious than cheerful now.

"I knew it" was her first thought. The Little Diablo jumped from the bed towards her, his hands stretched out as if to grab her. In a reflex Kiva jumped up and hit the small robot with a karate kick, sending him flying against the wall were he broke in half. Kiva could see the chips and wires sticking out of the remains. It had not been her imagination after all; this thing was a robot.

"Coop!" was her next thought. Not bothering to put her uniform on she rushed out of her room and down the stairs. Behind her Mrs. Cooplowski also left her bedroom.

"Kiva, what is going on? It's a chaos out on the street".

But Kiva didn't hear the woman. She could already hear Coop in the garage, screaming at someone, or something, to get off him. When she opened the door, she saw Coop, still laying down in the passenger seat of the car, with one of the Little Diablo's on top of him. The window was broken again. Through the window, two other Diablo's came crawling into the garage.

She pulled the car door open. Coop immediately threw the Diablo out of the car and smashed him with the baseball bat.

"Kiva, what the heck is this?" he asked while he turned his attention to the other two Little Diablo's.

"Trouble Coop. Just like I expected. You keep them off, I have to do something first." Kiva ran to the living room, grabbed the phone and pushed the speed dial for Jamie's apartment. The phone rang twice before it was answered, but Kiva didn't wait for Jamie to confirm it was him on the other end of the line. "Jamie, sorry to call you at this hour, but you have to get rid of your Little Diablo now! Those so called toys are dangerous weapons!"

Through the phone she could hear the sound of breaking glass and splintering wood, followed by Jamie's panicked voice. "I already know! That thing is tearing the place apart!... AAAHHH, it is huge!".

She put the phone down again and ran to the garage, where Coop just crushed the final Diablo with his bat. "Coop, Jamie is being attacked too. Watch out!" She ran to the window and slammed it shut, cutting the Diablo that was about to crawl through it in half.

"They sabotaged MEGAS Coop. I told you so. Whatever these things are, they must have tried to eliminate any threats to them before exposing themselves."

"Ehm, I got to that point" Coop said. "Less talk, we have to save Jamie". He opened the garage door, but when he did he and Kiva were overwhelmed by what they saw. Coop's mother was right; the streets where in complete chaos. Everywhere people came running out of their houses, followed by the Little Diablo's. Upon seeing them Kiva felt her body freeze in terror. Under different circumstances she would have mopped the floor with any opponent, but seeing the army of Diablo's caused all memories about her time in the Containment Zone to resurface. Coop on the other hand ran out into the street yelling, and smashed two more Diablo's to bits.

"Ha! Some army these guys are. As if you can conquer anything with such tiny robots".

As if they had heard him, the Diablo's suddenly paused. They stood still for a moment, but then they began to transform. In mere seconds they grew from mere inches to 20 feet in height. Their clamps turned into claws, and the D on their head turned 90 degrees.

Coop gulped. "When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?" he asked himself.

Kiva finally snapped out of her paralysis, and was barely able to pull Coop aside before one of the Diablo's could smash him. "Coop, Jamie told me the Diablo in his house has become huge too. Come on, we need MEGAS".

Even though they were both still in their pajama's, they climbed into the car. The roof of the garage opened and MEGAS emerged from the ground. Coop put the car from "Drive" into "save Jamie" gear and MEGAS shot forward, smashing down the now giant (but compared to MEGAS still relatively small, barely one quarter to one third of his size) Diablo's. Some of them retracted their claws, revealing energy guns hidden inside their arms, and fired them at MEGAS, but Coop easily dodged the shots. More Diablo's joined the chase.

"Unbelievable. All those Diablo toys are actually battle robots" Coop remarked.

"Even more remarkable that for once, you were not responsible for them coming here. But better hurry, they are gaining on us". Kiva said. She tried to summon the holographic computer to see if she could learn more about their new foe, but much to her dismay, the computer did not appear.

"Coop?"

"Ehm…" Coop scratched the back of his head. "That is one of the things I didn't got around to do today. I fix it tomorrow, I promise".

"You mean if we live to see tomorrow. Now how are we supposed to figure out a strategy" Kiva said angrily.

"Never needed one so far" Coop answered. He pushed a button labeled '_Eat my dust_', activating MEGAS turbo booster. The sound of the Diablo's wrecking the city was momentarily silenced by the sound of a sonic boom as MEGAS broke the sound barrier and left the suburb behind him, now arriving in downtown Jersey City. The Diablo's were active here too, chasing people and wrecking buildings.

"I see Jamie" Kiva said. They noticed Jamie running down the street, chased by two Diablo's. Just when it seemed they got him cornered, MEGAS landed on top of the Diablo's, crushing both in the process. MEGAS proceeded to pick Jamie up and put him on his shoulder so he could get into the car.

"Thanks. And nice outfits by the way" he said, earning him a glare from both Kiva and Coop.

"No time for comments about my pj's. We still got a city to save, with the only strategy that works for me!"

"If you're intending to do this your way, you might as well sit back and let those things destroy it first" Kiva remarked.

"Hey, no way I'm gonna let some toys destroy my city. That pleasure is mine, and mine alone." He pushed a button marked '_group rant_' and pulled a microphone from under his seat while simultaneously two loudspeakers emerged from both MEGAS' front and back. Coop scraped his throat; "Now listen here you size-changing robotic devils. You tricked innocent kids into thinking you were just toys, woke me up in the middle of the night, and tried to sabotage my robot. You want a piece of me, come and get it!".

Kiva and Jamie both had to cover their ears since Coop's voice was amplified loud enough to be heard all over Jersey City. Everywhere around them, the Diablo's stopped with what they were doing and turned their attention to MEGAS. Soon enough, the giant blue robot was surrounded by hundreds of Diablo's, and more on their way.

"Well, you got their attention all right. Now what?" Jamie asked.

Coop smiled. "Same as always, of course". He pushed a button labeled '_Same as always_' and MEGAS slammed his hands together, creating a shockwave that knocked all Diablo's in front of him out of the sky. The others reacted by activating their energy cannons. Coop quickly responded with the button labeled '_exact same button Coop pushed earlier in this story_' and MEGAS disappeared, causing the Diablo's to hit each other instead of MEGAS. MEGAS reappeared behind the group and fired the flaming eight-ball from his hands, taking out another dozen Diablo's, and two sky scrapers along with it. Yet, it seemed that for every Diablo Coop destroyed, two new ones took its place.

"Wow, I never knew there were so many kids, and childish adults, in Jersey City" Jamie remarked.

"If I had the holographic interface I could see where they are coming from, and perhaps figure out a way to stop them" Kiva remarked.

Coop ignored them, continuing his fairly one-sided battle against the Diablo's. He had traded the steering wheel for an x-box controller, and MEGAS was now fighting the Diablo's with just his fists, tearing through them, ripping their arms out, slamming them into (mostly empty) buildings, and tying them in a knot. Finally, he grabbed four of them, crunched them together into a ball, and tossed it into a POP TV jumbotron. "Don't'worry Kiva. The more there are, the easier you hit something".

But the growing army of Diablo's now began to slowly overpower the blue robot. Suddenly, two Diablo's managed to catch Coop off guard and hit MEGAS' jets with their energy weapons.

"Hold tight guys!" Coop shouted as MEGAS pummeled to the ground and crashed into the streets. The Diablo's followed. To hold them off, Coop activated the Gatling gun in MEGAS torso and fired it at the incoming Diablo's, destroying a great deal of them. When the Diablo's returned fire, Coop flicked a set of switches on the dashboard and MEGAS began spinning around like a tornado, easily deflecting any incoming blast.

"Think I'm powerless now that you got me grounded? Come on, MEGAS can fight anywhere" Coop gloated.

The other Diablo's now seemed reluctant to approach MEGAS for more direct combat, and instead kept their distance. One by one, they landed around the robot, but didn't attack.

"What are they doing?" Jamie asked. But he didn't have to wait for long for the answer. The next moment the Diablo's all began to shrink, changing back to their toy forms.

"Are they defeated?" Kiva asked.

The toy-sized Diablo's began to move towards MEGAS.

"Evidently not. Well, at least they are harmless this way" Coop said. MEGAS lifted its foot and tried to crush some of the Diablo's, but they quickly scattered in all directions and MEGAS instead only managed to put a hole in the asphalt. The Diablo's immediately swarmed the foot and began to climb it.

"Hey, get off my robot. This ain't no climbing wall" Coop said. He made MEGAS duck and try and knock the Diablo's off, but instead the Little devils now jumped from MEGAS leg to his arm and began to climb that too, while more Diablo's climbed up the back of MEGAS' legs.

"Harmless huh!" Kiva said, her arms crossed. "They just changed strategy, which they could because they actually got one". She began to sweat now. This was like her nightmare all over again.

Coop, actually getting worried now, tried the one solution he could think of; smashing. But while this might have worked against larger opponents, the Diablo's were just too small to hit and kept climbing MEGAS. All of the robot's lower half was now colored red and the Diablo's kept coming faster than MEGAS could brush them off his body.

"Coop, they're getting closer!" Jamie shouted as the first Diablo's reached MEGAS shoulders.

"I'm trying!" Coop said. He pushed a button labeled _'Anti-devil swarm'_ but nothing happened. "Ehm, I guess I didn't repair that button yet either".

The Diablo's had now reached the car and began to climb it, reaching for the windows. MEGAS meanwhile had fallen silent, his arms too crowded with diablo's to be able to move. In the back seat Kiva noticed she had started to breath faster; almost hyperventilating. She was close to a panic attack. In her mind she didn't see smiling, red devils, but the red Glorft robots, approaching her to continue their torture.

"I'm open to suggestions now" Coop said. A giant crack appeared in the windshield as the Diablo's tried to break through it. Coop grabbed the lifehammer from between the front seats. "Do something, please".

"_You can make this stop young primitive."_ Kiva heard the voice of the Glorft scientist in her mind again as the first Diablo's entered the car through the broken window at the passenger seat. Jamie screamed like a girl when the tiny robots began to swarm him and Coop, who tried to swat them with the lifehammer. And Kiva noticed they were getting to her as well.

"No" she thought. "No…this is not happening". But the pain in her leg as the first Diablo pinched her skin made her realize it was real. It was the Glorft's torture chamber all over again, and no aunt to rescue her this time.

"Get them off Coop, get them…Auch!" Jamie screamed as the robots climbed him.

"Jamie!" Kiva shouted.

"_Just use your power to find out how to shut them down._" She heard the voice of the Glorft scientist again.

"My powers. Technopathy… I don't have the computer, but maybe…." She reached out for the Diablo closest to her, but pulled her hand back. She couldn't bring herself to touch it.

"Kiva!" Coop shouted, trying to knock the incoming Diablo's back.

"Got to do this" Kiva thought. "They are not Glorft bots. Just advanced toys". She took a deep breath and did the one thing she never thought she ever dared. She grabbed the Diablo closes to her and held him tight, despite the little robot's struggles to break free. Yes, she could feel it. The machinery, it's thoughts… it's incoming command signal..

A signal!...

"Coop!. It seems they are controlled by some sort of command signal" Kiva shouted.

"Got it!" Coop answered. He brushed some Diablo's off MEGAS dashboard and reached for the car radio, more specifically for a button labeled '_the scrambler_'. Two Diablo's jumped on Coop's faces, blocking his view. Kiva quickly knocked the Diablo's climbing her aside, reached over to the front seat and pulled the two devils off Coop's face.

"Thanks". Then Coop let out his battle cry as he slammed his fist onto the button. Immediately, the car's antenna began to emit a counter signal. One Diablo was about to poke Jamie's eyes out when he suddenly fell silent. The other Diablo's followed suit, dropping from Coop and Jamie and onto the floor of the car.

"It's working, look". Jamie pointed outside. The Diablo's on MEGAS' shoulders had also dropped down, motionless now. And the ones still climbing MEGAS began to fall off, forming a small pile at MEGAS feet.

"Alright, now to make sure they stay that way". Coop made MEGAS shake the final Diablo's off himself while Jamie threw the Diablo's out of the car. Then, when they were all neatly gathered in a big pile, Coop pushed a button labeled _Send them to…. 'That place where devils live_'. MEGAS brought out the flamethrower in his left wrist and ignited the pile.

"Nothing but a bonfire to celebrate victory" Coop said as he dusted off his hands, making MEGAS do the same thing. "Let's fly home". He tried to activate the Jets, but naturally they were still damaged. "Okay, walk home".

* * *

"And so it seems another plan of Dr. Drakken has been thwarted, thanks to Kim Possible" the radio news anchor announced the following morning.

"Kim Possible. Like we didn't do anything" Jamie said. He, Coop and Kiva were at the junkyard again, with Kiva and Coop repairing MEGAS while Jamie enjoyed a new comic book.

"Too bad you burned all of them Coop. I could have sold some parts" Goat said while observing the trio from his lawn chair.

Kiva hadn't said much yet that day, and Coop was worried about her again.

"Kiva, are you sure you are okay"

Kiva wasn't sure how to respond. "Yes… yes I think I am now"

"Still haunted by those nightmares?".

Actually, she hadn't. Despite only getting a few hours of sleep after last night's battle, she had slept peacefully and with no bad dreams.

"No, and personally I don't think I will be having that nightmare again anytime soon. Let's just say that last night's events helped me over it. I will explain some day".

"Ehm… okay" Coop said, still not getting the point but not daring to ask further. When he turned around Kiva gave him a warm smile. "Coop; you are so caring, and yet so simple minded" she thought.

And as the morning made room for the afternoon, Jersey City was already beginning to recover from being largely destroyed once more. In just a few days it would be like nothing ever happened and people would just go on with their lives. And this time, Kiva felt she could do the same thing.

**The End**


End file.
